


Jack's Thoughts

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Jack's thought about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's thought about the conversation he and his father had when he got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Season 1 Episode 1&2 Time: 54:15 -56:07

My father doesn't respect me at all. I know I respect myself. To know my father doesn't have my back hurts a bit, as I grew up I have tried to gain his approval, his respect. Alas, I know I don't have it. I would like to have his approval, but if not then I will go without it. I know I am different due to my lifestyle. What he said about my lifestyle he does not approve. If I want to be King then I must sacrifice my lifestyle. I am not sure if I will be willing when the time comes.


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's thought about the death of Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 8 Time: 11:40-13:30

Joe's face appeared on the screen, I wondered what he would say. He started to talk, his voice was soothing to me. This was the only real person in my life who sees me for me. The declaration of love made my heart soar. I couldn't react to what he said. There were others in the room around the television. I couldn't risk revealing my secret to any of them, especially my mother who wouldn't understand me. My life dictated I couldn't have the life I wanted or the person I wanted. 

I regret not saying I love you when we last met. Lying was the only thing I could do. If I didn't everything would be ruined. I mention I knew you, but not that well. Which of course was a lie, I offered to talk to you again.....I wanted to see you again even if it wasn't on good terms. My mother reply sent my world crashing to the ground. For a second my heart skipped a beat. I didn't want to believe the news, at the moment, I didn't have time to react properly. I promised myself later I would do just that.

Why, my dear sweet Joe, did you profess your love to me, then killed yourself in the end?

You're death is on me now. I will have to live with the knowledge I killed you for the rest of my life.


End file.
